De asistente a Modelo
by Misaki Ayano
Summary: Ella necesita el trabajo, pero el era un maldito bastardo. Sakura y Karin Haruno necesitaban encontrar trabajo, lo que jamas de imaginaron es que terminarian siendo asistente de Itachi y Sassuke Uchiha, para despues ser convestidas en modelos


**Hola a todas! Esta es una neuva Historia, denle una oportunidad, hace años que no escribo, me presento, mi nombre es Samara y hace mucho años escribi aqui fanfics de inuyasha, con el nick de LADYDEATH06, sin embargo mi cuenta ya no existe .Si Alguien quiwre que continue las historias anteriores mandenme un pm.**

**Esta historia es completamente mia, cualquier traduccion sin mi consentimiendo o adaptacion sera tomda como plagio**

**Los pesonaje no son mios.**

**Disfruten**

**Capitulo 1.- Entrevista**

En uno de los barrios más sencillos de Tokio, dentro de un edificio en mal estado en el que se retaban unos pequeñísimos departamentos, dormía inquieta una peli rosa, las últimas semanas habían sido realmente una pesadilla, la empresa en que había estado trabajando fue absorbida por otra aún más grande como consecuencia de esto, hubo recorte de personal y ella iba incluida en ese recorte. Su jefe ahora exjefe, realmente lamento este hecho, así que hablo que el dueño de la nueva empresa Gaara Subako, el le hizo una entrevista y quedo realmente asombrado con ella.

Señorita Haruno, es usted increíble, pero no puedo contratarla en estos momentos, sin embargo le daré una carta de recomendación para ser la asistente de un gran amigo mío, vaya a esta dirección, el 24 de marzo a las 7:00 am, lleve su curriculum, vaya usted presentable.

Eso era lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, dentro de dos horas ella tenía que estar en ese sitio, aunque realmente no estaba para nada convencida con ello, no tenia de otra, necesitaba el trabajo.

El sonido del despertador se escucho ensordecedor en la pequeña habitación, Sakura murmuró molesta y se tapo con la cobijas hasta la cabeza, tal vez si lo ignoraba, al despertador le daría por callarse… Y ahí estaba otra vez el sonido del despertador, es que acaso el despertador no entendía indirectas.

-¡Maldito despertador!- gritó furiosa la pelirosa, mientras se sacaba a patadas la cobija y lanzaba con fuerza el despertador, el cual se estrelló contra pared, para la mala suerte de ella el despertador aún roto, seguía sonando.

- ¿Tenías que romperlo?- preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta, Sakura volteó a ver molesta a la intrusa, su gemela Karin Haruno, la miraba entre divertida y triste.

- Me despertó- dijo en su defensa Sakura

- Se supone que para eso es, pelos de chicle- respondió aun mas divertida Karin

- Cállate zanahoria- le dijo Sakura, fue entonces cuando notó la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su hermana - ¿qué sucedió?

- Me despidieron- dijo Karin- hubo recorte de personal- explicó, ambas de miraron unos largos minutos antes de maldecir, realmente tenían una racha de mala suerte- Dormiré unas horas y saldré a buscar algún trabajo, tú tienes entrevista hoy primero Dios no tengamos que preocuparnos del alquiler de este mes.

Sakura y Karin eran hermana gemelas, por azahares del destin, una era pelirosa y otra pelirroja, una de ojos verdes jade y la otra amarillos, ambas exóticas de cuerpos muy bien proporcionados. Hacia 5 años su padre había muerto, dejándolas hasta el culo de deudas y apuestas que su padre no había pagado, ambas habían tenido que salirse de estudiar su carrera, para pagar las deudas, vendieron la casa, la ropa.

Solo conservaron dos trajes de oficina, sencillos, para las entrevistas y ropa para el diario. Karin comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose la ropa, ella había estado trabajando en una farmacia de 24 horas, en el turno de la noche., mucha gente podría pensar que trabajar en una farmacia era fácil, pero no lo era, a Karin le dolían los pies de las horas que llevaba parada-

-Todo saldrá bien Saku- le dijo Karin con una sonrisa – Todo se resolveráya lo veras. Karin se sentía frustrada, pero necesitaba animar a su hermana, solo se tenían ellas siempre ellas, se acostó y trato de dormir un poco.

Sakura metió a bañarse, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas los últimos días, estaba segura que Karin se sentía mal y devastada, solo le rogaba a Dios que le dieran el empleo, lo necesitaban, sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y dar rienda suelta al llanto contenido por los últimos años, las reprimió .Karin y ella al ser gemelas, tenían una empatía única muy especial tenían una especie de telepatía, sabían lo que la otra sentía y pensaba.

-Habrá tiempo para llorar, pero hoy no es el día- pensaba Sakura mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el cabello. Al salir pudo observar el pequeño cuarto que rentaban, de estudiante un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro metros con baño, tenían una pequeña estufa eléctrica y un refrigerador mini, un futón tamaño matrimonial que compartía con su hermana ellas no tenían dinero para comprarse ni siquiera un colchón, a pesar de ser un pequeño espacio, ambas eran muy ordenadas, sonrió al recordar lo que Karin había dicho cuando sakura se había negado a tener el cuarto en orden.

-Nuestra vida ya es un desorden Sakura, sería bueno imponer orden… aunque sea solo en nuestro cuarto

Sakura comenzó a vestirse con un traje negro de oficina, pantalón, saco y una camiseta blanca, no tenían ninguna camisa para usar o blusa, así que respiro y rezo de que no fuera un día caluroso.

* * *

Realmente esto no podía estar pasando- pensaba la pelirosa, aun estado de shock, realmente estaba pasando.

Ella no sabía que el amigo al que Gaara no Sobaku se refería, era Sassuke Uchiha, dueño una de las mas importante empresas de moda. Cuando había llegado a la dirección que le habían señalado, realmente tuvo un mal presentimiento, ella no vestía a la moda, para nada, no porque no le gustara, ama LA Moda, Pero no tenía dinero para pagarse nada de diseñador, aun así pensó en que ninguna de la dos tenía trabajo y que la fecha para pagar el alquiler se acercaba, entró tragándose todas las inseguridades. Cuando la chica de la recepción una mujer muy guapa, vestida con una traje Armani color gris, le pregunto "amablemente" que era lo que se le ofrecía, Sakura le contestó que venía a una entrevista de trabajo, recomendada por Gaara no Sobaku. La chica que parecía muy sorprendida la llevo a la sala de recepción, ella no era la única en espera de la entrevista, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse intimidada, por tabas aquellas jóvenes que esperaban a ser entrevistadas, iban vestidas de cannel, Armani, Carolina herrera, Zara…. Etc., todas iban muy bien maquilladas. Ella ni siquiera rímel o brillo de había puesto, ni peinado realmente, ella simplemente de había recogido su largo cabello rosa en una cebolla, se sentó en la silla más alejada de las demás y se dedico a esperar, aun con la sensación de querer salir de ahí inmediatamente y buscar otro trabajo, pero no podía, ella tenía que sentarse ahí y esperar, esperar por que el tal Sassuke Uchiha se fijara mas en sus aptitudes que en lo que llevaba puesto.

* * *

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, Karin se forzó a levantarse, Sakura había roto el despertador y ahora tendría que comprar otro, adormilada fue directamente al baño quitándose sus pantaletas en el trascurso, abrió la regadera y se metió sin más, el chorro de agua helada le hizo soltar un gritito ahogado, Karin no podía recordar la última vez que se había bañado con agua caliente, comenzó a enjabonarse y tallarse el cuerpo rápidamente, no quería psar mas tiempo del necesario debajo del chorro de agua helada.

Una vez bañada, se dispuso a vestirse, se vistió con un pantalón de mezquilla clara entubado, una playera ceñida color azul eléctrico, bueno era azul eléctrico, con las lavadas el color se había vuelto opaco y desgastado, se puso unos convers algo rotos, tomo una mochila caqui vieja y metió sus papeles ahí junto con algo de dinero para comprar despensa y el trasporte.

Con un poco de suerte, conseguirira algún trabajo de medio tiempo, mesera, mucama, cajera… lo que fuera estaba bien

Ella se hacia el lugar mas rico de Tokio, donde había grandes casas restaurantes y tiendas, ahí siempre necesitaban alguna empleada, pagaban mas o menos bien, Karin se detuvo en la estación del metro, y cuando se fijo en cuota para pagar el metro, había aumentado un yen.

-Me tomara 2 horas llegar caminando- pensaba Karin-Es solo un yen, un yen que podría faltarnos- suspiro resignada, caminaría, solo esperaba que los convers no se rompieran más, no tenían dinero para comprar otro par de tenis.

* * *

Definitivamente ella no había escuchado eso, Sakura se negaba a creer que ese hombre- si es que se le podía llamar hombre- había dicho y hecho. Ella estaba en estado de shock, viendo como aquella espalda ancha y fuerte metida en un traje negro Armani se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía al ascensor

Sakura realmente no podría creerlo, quería echarse a llorar en esos momentos, pensó en la renta, en su hermana ,en el hecho de que no tendrían como comer y vivir si a ella no le daban el trabajo, no porque su hermana no trabajara, si no porque en esos momento Sakura era la que estaba en mayores probabilidades de conseguir trabajo.

Sakura se sintió enfada, enfadada con la vida, con su padre, con su exjefe, con Gaara sobacu, pero sobre todo estaba enojada con el maldito bastardo arrogante que se alejaba con altivez, Sassuke Uchiha. En cuanto había llegado, aquel hombre había revisado con sus ojos negros y enigmáticos la sala de espera, y se topo con su mirada, Sakura sintió frio al ver aquella mirada y rostro inescrutable.

Sassuke se había dirigido directamente hacia ella, por un momento Sakura había pensado que el señor Uchiha ya sabía quién era ella, sin embargo el le había preguntado si venía a la entrevista, ella respondió que sí, entonces el que había pedido su curriculum, ella se lo entrego rápidamente, pensó que iba a leerlo, pero ni siquiera lo abrio, ante sus ojos Sassuke Uchiha rompió su curriculum en pedazos.

-No me importa si vienes de Harvard, pero con esas pintas jamás te elegiría como asistente…Lárgate.

-Maldito hijo de puta- Sakura se dirigió hacia el furiosa, impotente, que importaba ya, hiciera lo que hiciera él jamás la tendría como asistente, sin embargo ella estaba decidida a darle una lección. Para su mala suerte fue interceptada por dos guarda espaldas que le impidieron alcanzar su objetivo, aun así eso no le freno la lengua- Señor Uchiha-lo llamo, Sassuke se detuvo mirándola sobre el hombro, despectivamente con la ceja alzada.-Me gustaría que me contestara unas preguntas antes de largarme de este asqueroso lugar.

Sasuke se volteo lentamente, como una fiera mirándola como si quisiera matarla, pero Sakura no se acobardo.

-¿Asqueroso lugar?- pregunto tétrico, amenazante como si la retara a volverlo a repetir.

-Si asqueroso lugar, puede que no sea la imagen que quiera, sin embargo ¿ no se supone que ésta es la lista de los requisitos para la entrevista, que publico su empresa?.- Sakura le enseño una hoja que Sassuke miro y analizo detenidamente

-Si así es, y como dice ahí VESTIDAS ADECUADAMENTE PARA LA ENTREVISTA- lo dijo alto y claro, se escucharon una risas de burla de parte de la otras aspirante.

-Exacto señor Uchiha, aquí no dice VESTIDAS A LA MODA, puede que no lo sepa señor Uchiha, pero para una entrevista de trabajo de esta clase, lo adecuado es un traje, sea de la marca que sea, unas botras color camal, ni una faldita tejana, mucho menos zapatos rojos de plataforma, ni mucho menos chaqueta de cuero, es una etevista para asistente, no es para modelos . –Sassuke estába sorprendido , realmente sorprendido que aquella mujer peli rosa supiera las marcas y la temporada de cada una de las cosas que traian las aspirantes, antes que pidiera decir cualquier cosa-Sin embargo Usted es el menos adecuado para criticar mi ropa, Dado que es el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de moda, usted no debería estar usando ese traje valentino de 4 temporadas pasadas, si bien se parece al Valentino que salió hace 2 días, no lo es, ni el corte de los hombros mucho menos en el frente del saco. Debería vestirse mas adecuadamente señor Uchiha, sin más me retiro de este asqueroso lugar-Sakura se dio la media vuelta dejando a un Sasskue Uchiha, furioso, avergonzado y sorprendido. Pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal Sakura se detuvo y dijo, lo que nunca nadie en la vida se había atrevido a decirle.

-Por cierto, usted Señor Uchiha es un maldito bastardo HIJO DE PUTA

Y así fue como Sakura salió de las empresas Uchiha, tal y como lo hace un Huracán, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Sassuke, estaba furioso, muy furioso, miro a las demás aspirante, y trató de tranquilizarse, Gaara había resuelto su problema de la asistete, le había platicado de una tal Sakura Haruno, todo lo que le había contado la hacía perfecta para el trabajo, así que no tendría que molestarse en hacer entrevistas, dio la media vuelta y dijo algo y fuerte.

-Pueden retirarse todas excepto Sakura Haruno, y señorita Haruno más le vale que esté lista para trabajar por que comienza hoy- Sassuke se dirijo al elevador, cuando la recepcionista muerta de miedo le llamo.

-Señor Uchiha- Sassuke la mira fríamente, y la mujer trago con fuerza aun asi continuo- La mujer que lo acaba de insultar, aquella pelirosa que acaba de salir, ella es… Sakura Haruno.

**tatatatata**

**que les parecio? espero sus mensajes, criticas constructivas y consejos**


End file.
